WinterIron is better than Stucky
by Mr. Rogers Stark
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de diferentes temáticas, géneros y situaciones con la pareja de Anthony E. Stark y James "Bucky" Barnes como protagonistas o co-protagonistas. WINTERIRON


**_WINTERIRON IS BETTER THAN STUCKY_**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics _Marvel_. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics – _especialmente por las películas_ –. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y _sutil modificación_ para satisfacer la diversión – _y capricho_ – de un autor aburrido (?).

 **Título** : WinterIron is better than Stucky

 **Pareja** : WinterIron {James "Bucky" Barnes | Anthony Edward Stark}

 **Aclaraciones** :

—Diálogos—

—»Comunicación telefónica o derivados«—

— _Diálogos J.A.R.V.I.S./F.R.I.D.A.Y.—_

— ** _Pensamiento de los personajes_**

– _Intervenciones y aclaraciones_ –

 _« Recuerdos »_

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

 **Género** : Drama | Romance | Friendship

 **Ranting** : **M** ature.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon. Menciones de violencia.

 **Comentarios** : Tal vez no fue el mejor inicio para este nuevo conjunto de Drabbles but... ahm. Anyway, solo tenia que subirlo. No dire que lo actualizare tan seguido como el de Stony, ese es basicamente diario, pero este seguramente sea casualmente.

Un extra. No se ofendan por el titulo, solo fue propuesto por Mrs y yo acepte, no tiene ningún afán de ofender a nadie. Si no les gusta la pareja, no lean.

 _ **No busquen la lógica en donde no la hay.**_

 **Summary:** James Barnes, Soldado del Invierno, tiene una misión en la propiedad Stark. Pero un ataque imprevisto puede tergiversar todo lo que su mente, dañada, tiene como propósito.

 _ **[—]**_

 _ **CAPITULO I.**_ ** _SOLDIER READY TO OBEY_**

 _ **[—]**_

Las ordenes y palabras se entremezclaban en una mente confundida, demasiado dañada y sobrecargada como para poder recordar el orden, la lógica o la coherencia en las indicaciones que le habían entregado. Había llegado hasta el destino en el tiempo estipulado, una enorme propiedad que parecía haber sido casi abandonada, con sus ocupantes en actividades de mayor importancia como para si quiera pensar que su casa podrían estar siendo allanada. James no se molestó en corroborar la seguridad que no había, reconociendo las cámaras mucho antes de entrar en su rango, destruyéndolas a su paso para atravesar las puertas hasta el interior. Su objetivo solo era uno, tal vez el único que aún permanecía en aquella casa en esas horas, la única persona que ‒le habían asegurado‒ no tendría como defenderse, facilitando así su trabajo.

Sus pasos fueron sigilosos, fantasmales, indetectables, como una sombre que se mueve entre las paredes sin poder ser vista en medio de la oscuridad. Su rostro permanecía cubierto, su brazo brillaba cada vez que pasaba frente a una ventana de cortinas abiertas. El último piso, el tercero, estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso. Con apenas unas habitaciones hasta el fondo del pasillo que le confirmaban la llegada a su verdadero destino, su objetivo. En algún momento, entrando a la habitación, todo se había vuelto borroso, su cuerpo se estremeció, con un quejido que se ahogó contra la máscara de su rostro.

Pasos, gruñidos, pequeñas corridas y un agarre firme que impedía el movimiento de su objetivo. Su cuerpo aplasto el cuerpo del joven que había atrapado, hundiéndolo contra el suelo a pesar de los quejidos y movimientos que intentaban apartarlo. Y que solo lograban que lo apretara con su mano de metal, fría y firme, posiblemente marcando la piel de su nuca, y cuello, sin importarle. Y a pesar de haber logrado inmovilizarlo, su mente no lograba recordar los motivos que lo trajeron a ese lugar, no lograba encontrar razones o motivos, objetivos, propósitos. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Una onda había recorrido su cuerpo, mareándolo, afectando los pensamientos limitados que en ese momento tenía, llenándolo de imágenes que le hicieron gruñir, desquitándose con el cuerpo más pequeño.

— ** _Hoch_** (Alto)— gruño en alemán, logrando solo una queja mayor en el muchacho, que a paso de revolverse a empezar a quejarse a viva voz, posiblemente insultándolo, llenándolo de preguntas que no se molestó en comprender.

 _Robar_. ¿Robar el qué? Extraer. Matar. Obtener. Sin testigos. Forzar _._ Violentar. _Violar_. Gruño, negando con la cabeza intentando concentrarse, encontrar las palabras exactas en el que la orden fue dada, recibiendo un codazo en medio de su distracción que dejo libre al muchacho que se alejó sin siquiera poder levantarse del suelo entre las prisas.

 _Violentar a Tony Stark._

Y los siguientes segundos solo fueron un borrón en medio de forcejeos, quejas, gruñidos, gritos y golpes que se fueron dando uno a otro, hasta que el cuerpo más joven quedo contra el suelo, con todo su peso encima en un intento de movilizarlo. El castaño, que no había dejado de retorcerse de forma incansable, parecía ser consumido en medio de la desesperación de la situación, la impotencia y el terror, sintiendo la presión en su cuerpo, el agarre que doblaba sus brazos tras su espalda, que inmovilizaba su cuerpo, que lo doblaba a gusto del agresor. Volvió a quejarse, casi en un grito, cuando su ropa fue rasgada por una mano que brillo en el reflejo dela luna filtrada por las cortinas.

Su cuerpo tembló, intentando patear al hombre que empujo su cabeza contra el suelo, presionando su cuello hasta robarle el aliento. Sus manos sostuvieron la mano que empezaba a ahogarlo, revolviéndose de forma desesperada mientras su ropa era apartada de forma bruta, sin delicadezas o contemplaciones, dejándolo expuesto, vulnerable y humillado por su situación. Sus piernas fueron abiertas a fuerza, con el castaño mayor apoyando parte de su peso sobre la mano que permanecía sobre su cuello. Mano sostenida por las del menor, quien sentía la falta de oxígeno, intentando tomar grandes bocanadas que no llegaban a sus pulmones. El temor de contemplar su muerte nubló sus ojos de lágrimas, que nublaban su vista, desesperándolo al momento de intentar apartar al soldado.

Se retorció, esta vez no solo para apartar la mano que recorría su cuerpo sin delicadeza, tan fría y rígida que lo estremecía, sino también para obtener el oxígeno que evitaría perdiera la consciencia en solo segundos más. Sus movimientos, que al inicio, violentos y desesperados, perdían fuerzas cuando el oxígeno no lograba llegar a sus pulmones. James pareció notarlo, apenas aflojando el agarre lo suficiente para permitir que el aire volviera al pequeño cuerpo que se revolvió intentando llenar sus pulmones de la vital necesidad. Su cuello se vio libre cuando las manos del mayor tomaron sus piernas, alzándolas, dejándolo expuesta, abierto y sin protección.

Tony volvió a gritar, algún insulto u orden que se perdía en la voz de la desesperación y el temor, que James no tomo en cuenta. Sus manos fueron unidas por sus muñecas en un agarre con los retazos de tela que habían quedado de su ropa, doblando sus brazos tras su espalda para que no pudieran estorbar nuevamente. Un sollozo fue lo primero que surgió de sus labios cuando la presión sobre su entrada llego, por esa mano de metal que lo penetro sin delicadezas, haciéndole jadear. Los movimientos no llegaron lentos, empujando los dígitos helados en su interior, dejando que las lagrimas salieran libres por sus mejillas. Sus piernas se revolvieron, intentando empujar el cuerpo, intentando apartar la incomodidad y la molestia entre sus piernas, para alejar las invasiones que se hacía más grande con cada nuevo digito que forzaba su canal.

La primera embestida le hizo gritar, encorvando su cuerpo, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de forma abrupta. El dolor fue lo primero que nublo su mente, iniciando en el lugar de unión, recorriendo cada palmo de su cuerpo hasta hacerlo sollozar. Su cuerpo no pudo acostumbrarse cuando los movimientos iniciaron, embistes salvajes, duros y firmes, hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, haciéndole soltar gemidos que iban desde el placer al dolor más puro. Manos sostuvieron sus piernas abiertas, sin dejar de empujar sus caderas contra las suyas, dejándole sentir el falo duro que parecía amenazar con romperlo, destruir su interior, partirlo y dejar de su cuerpo solo trozos irreconocibles. Y como si su humillación no fuera completa, como si tener a un hombre poseyéndolo como un animal no fuera suficiente, su cuerpo respondía como si realmente lo disfrutara. Entre sus piernas, rebotando con cada nuevo golpe en lo profundo de su interior, una erección se mantenía firme al embarrar su vientre con el líquido pre seminal.

Su cuerpo fue dado vuelta por las manos de mayor, dejándolo de rodillas, con el pecho y mejillas contra el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba, con sus labios entreabiertos intentando obtener el oxígeno que quemaba en su camino hasta sus pulmones. Oxigeno que perdía en un gemido, un grito cuando era penetrado una vez más, con fuerza, haciéndole encorvar, levantar su cabeza con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Su cuerpo se sentía empujado con cada nueva embestida, como si rebotara contra las caderas del mayor, gimiendo, jadeando y sollozando con cada nuevo golpe en su interior, contrayéndose de forma dolorosa por la gran invasión a la que no lograba acostumbrarse.

Manos sujetaron su cuerpo contra el suelo, aplastándolo con el peso del mayor antes de que mordidas fueras esparcida por su piel. Sin necesidad de verlo, sentía su piel ser atravesada por los dientes que marcaban su piel, dejando también a su paso pequeños caminos de su propia sangre al brotar. Sollozo una vez más cuando las embestidas llegaron al punto de volverse desesperadas, salvajes, animales, sin consideración. Su interior sufrió los espasmos que su cuerpo mostraba como estremecimientos y temblores, sintiendo los movimientos del mayor más erráticos, así como sus gruñidos y jadeos que denotaban su inminente final.

El orgasmo le llego a James de forma abrupta, aun moviéndose en el interior del menor sin dejar de moverse, soltando un jadeo cuando ese interior lo apretó una vez más, como si quisiera extraer de su falo todo lo que pudiera dar. Sus manos soltaron las caderas del castaño, saliendo de su interior sin delicadezas, dejándolo caer en el suelo sin fuerzas, con la respiración acelerada y su rostro bañado en lágrimas. No le dio una segunda mirada antes de levantarse, acomodando su uniforme con una naturalidad e indiferencia que Tony apenas pudo lograr notar.

Le menor pensó que intentaría matarlo, que intentaría secuestrarlo, que todo aquello solo había sido un inicio, pero el mayor solo había acomodado su ropa para buscar el arma que en algún momento había dejado caer. Y de la misma forma que había llegado a su habitación, en medio del anoche, se había ido sin decir palabras más. En silencio, sin voltear a verle, dejándolo humillado, lastimado y atado.

—Bastardo— jadeo, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.


End file.
